Indomitable Sexuality
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct towards any/all forms of sexuality. Combination of Sex Specialist and Enhanced Instincts. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced/Supernatural Sexuality *Extreme/Hyper Sexuality *Libido/Sex Drive/Instinct/Urge *Sexual Imprint/Nature *Superhuman Pleasure/Sexuality *Ultimate Sexual Being Capabilities The user is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of their innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. Applications *Cloth Removal *Desire Inducement *Emotion Detection *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced/Supernatural Beauty *Indomitable Love *Love Empowerment *Lust Empowerment *Orgasm Inducement *Osculated Sway *Pleasure Inducement *Seductive Magnetism *Sex Appeal Combat *Sex Specialist **Psychological Intuition; in sexuality **Seduction Intuition *Sexual Inducement *Sexual Sight *Social Attraction *Subliminal Seduction Techniques *Sex Empowerment *Tantric Metabolization Associations *Addictive Contentment *Apprehension Immunity *Cupid Physiology *Death By Sex *Desire Embodiment *Desire Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural Cuteness *Hypnotic Breasts; female users only *Incubus Physiology/Succubus Physiology *Kiss of Death *Mesmerizing Presence *Meta Lust Inducement *Nymph Physiology *Passion Manipulation *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only *Perversion Empowerment *Pregnancy Inducement *Primal Imprint; in sexuality *Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Sex Magic *Sexuality Embodiment *Social Magnetism *Supernatural Beauty *Tantric Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active. *May only activate in certain situations. *Can cause pregnancy. *May cause sexual addiction. *Users of Tantric Metabolization can drain the user. *Weak against Tantric Manipulation and Instinct Manipulation. *Instincts can be uncontrollable. *May not be able to seduce users of Indomitable Will. Known Users See Also Free Love Future, Ethical Slut, Sex God, Sex Is Liberation and Sex. Cartoons Literature Gallery Comics/Cartoons Sterling Archer Standing POSE.png|Sterling Archer (Archer) is a sex-crazed "man whore" whose had sex with many of his female co-workers, various international spies, european notability, and possible she-males of Asia. Aphrodite Seducing Ares.jpg|Aphrodite (Marvel Comics) seducing Ares. Siren Marvel Comics.jpg|Venus/Siren (Marvel Comics) is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Like all Tarot Witches (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) are proud skyclad practitioners and sexually active beings that utilize Sex Magic. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) like any witch is a very sexually active being that can use sexual magic, but personally is a bit sensitive about her body. Promethea.jpg|Promethea (Wildstorm) is a sexually active women. Folklore/Mythology Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also know as Hamiel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Lilith portrait.jpg|Lilith (Abrahamic Religions) was considered the first succubi mistress. Succubus.jpg|Succubus/Succubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Incubus_seducer-1-.jpg|Incubus/Incubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Nymph Greco-Roman Mythology.jpg|Nymphs (Greco-Roman Mythology) are know for laying with Gods, mortals, etc. Eros (Grace Mythology).JPG|Eros/Cupid (Greco-Roman Mythology) god of sexual love and desire. Alternately, he was protogenoi of love, desire and sexuality. IshtarMythology.JPG|Ianna/Ishtar (Sumerian Mythology) goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, combat, justice, and political power. Triple Goddess.jpg|The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) is a trinity goddess of the mother, the maiden and the crow, each representing the feminine aspect, including sexuality. Movies Decoy.jpg|The Decoys (Decoys) are a race of sexually aggressive reptilian species, that use man for procreation. Literature Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Monsters of the Succubus Family (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) feed off human men through sexual intercourse. This includes garden variety Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|...Lesser Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|...Alice... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|...Alps... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|...Amazoness... Elf 0.jpg|...elves... Dark Elf Monster Girl.jpg|...Dark Elves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|...Dark Priests... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|...Demons... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dhampir.jpg|...Dhampirs... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dwarf.jpg|...Dwarves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fairy.jpg|...Fairies... Holstaur (Monster Girl Encyclopedia).JPG|...Holstaur... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kejourou.jpg|...Kejourou... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|...Kunoichi... Lilim 0.jpg|...lilim... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Nereid.jpg|...nerieds... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Titania.jpg|...Titania... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vampire.jpg|...and Vampires. Raiju_Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia.jpg|Raiju (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are monsters who, when partaking in their sexual indulgences through sex or masturbation, charge their bodies with electrical energy, which they then use as both a weapon and a sexual stimulant. warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Due to a parasitic agent developed from the food in McDonaldland, all of their women (Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland) gain wolf-characteristics and super strength, super senses, etc. when experiencing orgasm. Live Television Bilquis.JPG|Mother goddess of love, Bilquis (American Gods) feeds on the sexual love and pleasure of her worshipers by absorbing them with her vagina. Freya2.jpg|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is a Norse goddess of Love, passion and sex, such trait being apart of her divine nature are the things that empower her. iZombie zombie.png|Liv Moore (iZombie) once ate the brains of a sexually repressed erotic writer, sex expert, a stripper and a dominatrix, and as a result gain their sexual characteristics which she could barely control making her a very sexually active person. Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fea Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she became highly dependent on sexual energy that she needs to drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful, that with but a touch she can draw out anyone's sexuality. Alisha.jpg|Alisha Daniels (Misfits) gained a sexual inducing ability based on her nature and personality. Sex Gas.jpg|Sex Gas (Torchwood) can possess an individual and bring out and augment their sexual nature, with anyone the host mates with disintegrating upon climax. Dean-Winchester.gif|In his early years, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) tended to lay with a lot of beautiful women. Manga/Anime Lust's Claws.png|Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood) is one of the seven desires that once dwelled within Father. Issei using Dress Break on Diodara's Peerage.gif|Issei Hyoudo (High School DxD) was sexually active even before he was a devil, he's even empowered just by thinking about breasts. Vinsmoke brothers perverted-1.png|The Vinsmoke brothers (One Piece) are extremely perverted, despite being emotionless. Sanji perversion towards Pudding-1.png|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is the most perverted of the Vinsmoke brothers, as despite knowing of Pudding's murderous nature, he is still captivated by her. Video Games Vincent.jpg|Both Vincent Brooks and Catherine (Catherine) are the ultimate sexually active beings in the underworld as the succubus mistress and incubus lord. Cleopatra.jpg|Cleopatra (Dante's Inferno) is a dark and sadistic embodiment of lust and vile sexuality that has full-reign over the second circle of Hell by Lucifer, granted all of the malevolent dark powers of lust. Shaira.png|Sha'ira (Mass Effect) a courtesan especially skilled in sexual gratification from an alien race already considered naturally adept to it. Kama H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of love, desire and lust. LuteHende.png|Lute Hende (Kyonyuu Fantasy) is the cambion offspring of the late Demon King to a human woman, The Hallowed Hand power he inherited coupled with his hayseed charms makes him a natural in physically enticing and appeasing the opposite sex. Kratos01.jpg|Kratos' (God of War) libidinous ways are as mythic as his massacre of Grecian Legend, bedding all manor of women from humans to nymphs and even Immortal Goddesses with a divine carnal intuition. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Morrigan.png|Morrigan Anseland (Darkstalkers) nothing more to be said. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Intuition Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries